Drained
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Federico gets on the nerves of a tired Vieri, and Vieri bares his fangs. Federico/Vieri.


Lots of thanks to my beta, sweetedge, for all of her help in making this better.

xXx

It was a rare day when Vieri let Federico lounge about in his room. It had more to do with how tired he was, eyes half lidded and red rimmed as he focused intently on paperwork rather than Federico.

All that lazy little shit was doing anyway was tipping back in a chair, head flopped back to stare at the ceiling, hands crossed behind his head. And so what if Federico's legs were spread far apart to keep him balanced as he tilted the chair back on two legs? Vieri wasn't staring.

Federico reclined further, body stretching out languidly, and Vieri peeked at him, hoping to see him topple backwards. But he knew that bastard was actually really good at balancing on just about anything.

With the way Federico blinked mindlessly upwards, Vieri had to wonder if there was anything worthwhile going on in that head of his.

"You know what would be nice?" Federico spoke as though Vieri were paying any attention to him.

Oh, this should be good.

Federico threw him a playful glance, a smirk touching the corner of his lips.

"I'd like to know what it'd feel like to have you go down on me."

Worthwhile things going on in Federico's head? Vieri knew his hopes were too high. He barely made the effort to look annoyed at the suggestion. Did it look like he could grant wishes? Vieri was never going to be doing that with Federico. Never.

He didn't even bother with a reply, too sleepy to get worked up over anything at the moment. He bit back a yawn, and resisted the urge to stretch or rub at his eyes.

"Tired?"

That smug, all-knowing tone had Vieri shooting a glare at the relaxed figure across the room.

"Of you."

Federico laughed, letting the chair settle back on all four legs before turning it around to straddle it. His arms crossed along the backrest and he laid his chin against his forearm.

"You hurt me so. You know that, right?" Federico smiled lazily, eyes following Vieri's line of sight to between his legs. His smile widened as he continued to speak in a teasing manner. "And here I was thinking that I could never tire of you."

He snapped his fingers in front of the chair at the spot where he was being stared at.

Vieri tore his eyes away from whatever he could see of Federico from between the spaces in the wooden backrest.

Fuck, he was tired.

He'd been having to stay in at night all week so far because of a single incident. The whole stupid city was in a panic over one dead body.

A dead body that had been found with puncture marks on its neck, and was completely drained of it's blood.

Damn people were so superstitious. No one was allowed to, nor did they want to, be outside after dark lest they were accused of being a vampire or attacked by one.

Vieri glared down at the paper in his hands, wanting nothing more than to rip the thing to shreds. How was he supposed to feed if he couldn't walk around freely at night!

When he found out who it was that fucked up, he was going to kill him himself. How fucking hard was it to dispose of a dead body properly! It was probably some young, cocky brat that knew shit about how things were supposed to be done, or worse, didn't care. The least the idiot could have done was tear away the bite marks to keep what had happened from being so damn obvious.

It was difficult enough to get people into secluded areas to attack, but now that everyone was on edge, people weren't going anywhere by themselves. People were nervous. They traveled in groups with an array of weapons ranging from sticks and brooms to mallets and axes. As much as he absolutely loathed to admit it, he wasn't strong enough to overpower a group of angry, frightened men whose nerves were stretched with fear.

Vieri wasn't willing to be killed over a quick bite.

It wasn't like he had to drink every day, but it had been well over a week since the last time. He was starting to get restless. He missed out on that sweet feeling of someone completely at his mercy while he took until their bright, wide eyes glossed over. He missed knowing that he was the last thing these people saw as he held their lives in his hands.

Not only that, he had already been sapped with lethargy, unable to pay much attention to the things around him. He swore he'd been staring at the same stupid line on the page for hours. The hollow emptiness made it difficult to get through each day, especially since he had to go to work. Even worse, he couldn't race. He couldn't do any competitions. He was just too damn tired.

He became desperate enough to start taking a little bit of Federico's blood whenever he came over.

At first he was hesitant. With the whole mess with the vampires and the murder, Vieri didn't want to just pin him down and bite him. So he bit only enough to draw a little during their climax . It seemed more natural that way, and Federico was usually distracted enough by his own high.

It was fine until he found himself biting more.

Not a lot. Just a little, because Vieri controlled himself. Those few drops didn't really make him want more. The blood running over his tongue didn't make him clutch tighter to Federico. The sharp tang of the warm liquid didn't make him bury his face into Federico's neck, didn't make him try to inhale the scent of it further and arch into him, didn't make him press his tongue against the patch of skin coursing with blood, and try harder to get more.

Vieri resisted the strongest urge to groan, curl up against his desk, and yank his hair in frustration.

Even when he wasn't doing anything, Federico somehow managed to piss him off. He should just suck the bastard dry already. It wasn't as if the amount he took even mattered because Federico didn't seem to notice or care one way or another.

Idiot.

Vieri took a deep, slow breath, and simply went back to his work, ignoring how Federico slumped in his chair, and frowned in disappointment. He was probably bored and like hell if Vieri was going to entertain him.

It was gloriously quiet for all of five more seconds.

"Hey. You know how we have sex?"

Oh, for fuck's sake. Yes, they had sex. That was something Vieri always tried hard not to think about, but for some reason, Federico just loved to bring it up whenever he got the chance.

Federico gave him an inquisitive stare, head tilting to the side. "I was wondering. Why do you always bite me when we do it?"

Oh, _now_ he brings it up. Vieri rolled his eyes in exasperation, sighing out harshly to suppress a yawn. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"One more word and I'm kicking you out."

He wished he wasn't so tired, then at least his threats could have more bite to them.

But Federico started to look himself over.

"No, seriously. Haven't you noticed how much you've been biting me lately? You've been making me bleed everywhere: my neck, shoulders, wrists, that place high up on my thigh—which is actually kind of scary considering how close you get to my sensitive parts."

Vieri couldn't care less about Federico and his "sensitive parts." And what part of "One more word, and I'm kicking you out," didn't the yapping mutt understand?

Federico stopped with his bodily explorations and gave him a grin. "But now that I think about it, it is kind of nice how you lick at me after you bite."

The quill pen in Vieri's hand bent with a snap.

"What the hell did I just tell you about talking?"

Federico flinched like a scolded child and tried hard to shrink his grin despite loving that he got a reaction, despite loving the slight flush on Vieri's face. His eyes widened as they sparkled with unrestrained amusement.

It pissed Vieri off more knowing that he knew Federico well enough to know that the bastard was going to try and spout off another infuriating comment. His hand clenched around the spine of a rather large book as an unspoken threat.

Federico looked like he enjoyed being an annoying nuisance, settling in his seat comfortably as he looked over slyly.

"The sucking is even better—"

Dodging the heavy book thrown at him, his long legs tripped up from the chair and he toppled to the floor with a startlingly loud crash.

Vieri had good aim—half of the time—so he was upset when he missed. Federico thought he looked more miffed than anything, standing at his desk, palms against the wooden surface while slowly huffing.

"I should keep a log on how many times I need to tell you to shut up."

Federico decided to languish comfortably on the floor, his hands behind his head as he stared up at Vieri with a soft, harmless gaze.

"There are other ways to get me to shut up."

Vieri sneered at his inviting smile. The longer he stared, the more that smile turned into a leer as Federico stretched out suggestively. Vieri knew a better way to shut him up. How about a fist rammed down his throat?

He sorely hoped that his glare was strong enough to get through Federico's thick skull.

But considering how tired he was, his look was more adorable than menacing, and Federico raised his hands in surrender just to keep the peace. For now.

He shut his mouth, hand rubbing at the side of his neck. Vieri recalled that he had bitten through at that spot on more than one occasion. Why was Federico even bothering to complain? Bastard healed fast enough.

He looked down at the papers on the desk. All Vieri wanted to do was finish his work, damn it. That way he could get some sleep. He wanted sleep, and Federico was getting in the way of it! If he could just get a few moments worth of quiet—

"Is it because you like the sight of blood?"

Vieri felt his temper rise, but his body didn't want to do anything. His mouth didn't want to waste energy yelling, his legs didn't want to take him over to Federico, his arms didn't want to lift to deck him clean across his face. He couldn't even muster a strong glare, so Federico kept spewing nonsense.

"I know it doesn't taste good, so it can't be that." Federico glanced towards the ceiling, hands behind his head like he was actually thinking hard. "And it's not like you do it because you're angry at me. You seem way too eager and happy to be upset."

Vieri was well aware of how stupid he looked while latched onto Federico. It was hard to care at the those exact moments, but afterwards, all he wanted to do was kill something. Worse was the satisfied looks thrown into his direction, the teasing comments over his sudden _affectionate_ behavior. Vieri couldn't stand his smugness. It was the reason why he never bothered to be nice to him. Federico's light-hearted, teasing nature always angered him. As did his inability to shut up the hell up.

Federico glanced over to him, his wide smile making Vieri's eyes narrow in contempt. "I guess I should just be happy that my boyfriend's gotten so kinky."

A loud snarl left Vieri's mouth as he fully bared his teeth before he knew what he was doing. Federico's never-ending comments had fueled his impulsiveness, and his exhaustion kept it from being held at bay.

Federico's eyes widened in shock had Vieri clamping his mouth shut.

He could brush off the questions about his biting, and his desire for blood—he didn't have to answer them—but he couldn't exactly hide the fact that he just flashed his fangs.

Federico slowly sat up, speaking hesitantly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" he spat, drawing back defensively.

Federico was up in an instant, crossing the room and rounding the desk to gape at his mouth.

"You know what I'm talking about. Let me see that again."

He reached for Vieri's jaw.

Federico realized how much of a bad idea that was when he found himself flung against the wall, his back colliding harshly and a startled cry wrenched from his mouth.

Hands held the front of his shirt with a surprisingly strong grip, knuckles digging into his chest, and Vieri's weight shoving him into the wall. He caught a glimpse of a pair of large, sharp teeth as Vieri clenched his jaw tight, lips pulling back to show his displeasure.

Despite the severity of the situation, Federico could not help but think about how much fun it is to be pinned to the wall by his very violent boyfriend. Especially since his very violent boyfriend rarely initiated anything sexual.

But then he was distracted by the tightening of the hold on his clothes.

"I, uh."

Hey. Being at a loss for words. That's new.

Okay. This shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Vieri has fangs. Federico never noticed them before. He should have noticed, considering how closely he payed attention to that mouth, and considering that his tongue was in there on a daily basis. Did they just appear or something?

Then there was the thing with the biting. The obscene amount of biting. Which was fine because he knew a few women who enjoyed that type of play. It's just that most never bit through, and those that tried never went through cleanly like Vieri did. Which was probably thanks to the fangs.

But there was also the blood licking. And sucking.

Now that he thought about it, Vieri actually sounded like a vampire, and Federico kind of laughed at that. Nervously.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound completely silly, but..." Wow. Did he just lose his nerve? Hey, another first. Today's just full of accomplishments.

Since asking straight out if Vieri was a vampire didn't work, he tried another question. Completely on topic of course.

"How does it taste?"

Or is that just inviting himself to be bitten?

Vieri only wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting."

Well.

"And yet you still lap it up."

Vieri's mouth flew open, eyes fiercely narrowed at the amused tone and at the choice of words Federico used.

"If you want, I can drain you of all your blood right now."

Federico started to laugh uneasily again. "Sounds like something vampire would do."

As if Vieri's unnerving silence didn't answer the question he wanted to ask, the way he shiftily glanced around looking caught sure cemented it.

His boyfriend's a vampire. Ha ha.

He swallowed hard, drawing up at the glare directed at him.

Federico finally got a good look at Vieri's teeth, er, fangs. Whoa, yeah, that wasn't normal. A nervous laugh bubbled up in his throat.

"My, what big teeth you have."

He was slammed against the wall even harder this time around, the air forced from his chest with a loud grunt of pain. Jeez, Vieri needed to learn to take a joke.

Federico's brows furrowed as he looked on nervously to Vieri whose eyes seemed to glow. And what the hell, were they glinting red?

Cool.

Vieri's anger quickly turned to one of confused annoyance as Federico grabbed his shoulders, and leaned in close to peer into his eyes.

"What—what are you doing?" Vieri tried to shrug him off. Leave it to Federico to do something that he found irritating above anything, and to also completely disregard the fact that he just outed himself as a fucking vampire. What an idiot.

An idiot who wouldn't let him go even though he was obviously unhappy about this whole thing!

"Hold. Still." Federico was entirely too amused as he tried to keep a hold on his retreating captive. Man, this was so cool. Why did Vieri keep this a secret from him, that sneaky minx?

A sneaky minx that was squirming deliciously under his hands, he might add. Maybe he could take this to the floor...

Vieri did not like the look on Federico's face. He knew that smirk. He saw the infuriating eagerness that always sprouted in his eyes when the bastard was in a playful mood. It told Vieri exactly where this was heading, and he backed up that much faster. He was surprised that he even had to struggle to get out of his grip. He was supposed to be stronger than this, damn it!

"I will not—! Let go!" His retreating steps had Federico gleefully advancing, trying keep up with his stumbling. What the fuck? Why wasn't he scared? People were terrified of him the second he flashed his fangs!

"Were you not paying even the slightest bit of attention to what I just told you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Vampire, fangs, blood. I get it."

Obviously not!

Vieri swore heatedly when he backed into his desk. A quick glance behind him to the offending, traitorous object gave Federico the opportunity to pounce, fingers tightening around his shoulders and mouth latching onto Vieri's open, unprotected neck.

A noise of surprise flew from Vieri's throat. The assault on his sensitive skin had him jolting against the desk, his hands snapping up to Federico's chest to shove him away. But hands clamped around his own wrists as Federico bounced back from the attack to pin him to the desk with his hips. Vieri's wordless shout was covered up by a quick, warm mouth.

What the hell! _Vampire! _Did that mean nothing to this idiot? What kind of moron gets this close to a vampire's mouth?

That's when a tongue slid against his teeth, testing and pressing hesitantly along the razor sharp points.

...Of course. Fucking moron.

Vieri's first reaction was to bite down on his tongue, just to teach him a hard lesson, but before he could, Federico gave him his own _hard_ lesson. Vieri bit back a gasp as hips rocked against him.

"Why—" His voice was way too high for his liking, and he pulled further back away from Federico and his mouth, hoping his glare made up for his voice. "Fuck, why aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Federico quirked an eyebrow as he pinned his squirming captive snugly against the desk. "Of my boyfriend?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, love."

Vieri's open mouth froze when Federico's palm came up to cradle the back of his neck, fingers slipping through the strands of hair to run playfully through them. Vieri felt the heat against his skin, felt the softness of Federico's lips as they pressed and passed over his jaw, his throat. His teeth clenched together as he felt the warmth of his breath as words were spoken against his neck.

"You're a vampire."

How many times did he have to say it!

But apparently, Federico had a point to his statement, the point jabbing Vieri in the thigh as lips stretched into a smile against his neck.

"If you're a vampire, that means you should be used to this." He licked at Vieri's neck slowly, a light, teasing trail from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw which had Vieri choking on his breath. "Right?"

"It's the other way around, bastard," he said through grit teeth, and Federico coughed out a laugh.

"You lick people's necks?"

"No! You—!"

Fuck. He would have yelled more. He would have yelled a lot more had Federico not latched onto his throat, mouth working teasingly high up on the side of his neck.

Fucking pest! Vieri tried to slip out from between him and the desk, but Federico held fast, one hand around his wrist, the other at the back of his neck. His entire body pushed against Vieri, forcing him to lean backwards until he had to brace himself on his elbows.

The hand around his wrist went to his collar, fingers yanking at it until it bared part of his shoulder. Vieri took in a slow, shaky breath, chest tightening as a tongue slid across his exposed skin. The words of anger refused to leave him, mouth working to try to force them out. He could only swallow tightly when a kiss was placed at the center of his throat.

Federico hummed in amusement. "A vampire with a neck fetish. How surprising."

He shouldn't be breathing as hard as he was. Vieri chalked it up to being dead tired. "You say the dumbest things." He felt even more tired, like Federico was absorbing his energy. "Now let me go. I'm too tired for this shit."

Federico smirked, leaning further over Vieri to push him down. Back arching from the weight above him, Vieri felt his knees shift apart. Federico playfully forced his way between them.

"You stupid shit! What did I just say!"

"You said you were tired." Hands, warm and firm, held his hips despite the noises of protest. "I'm only trying to help you."

"How the fuck is this supposed to help?"

If Federico had fangs, he probably would be showing them off right then. "If you're tired, you should probably lie down then."

With Federico looming over him and with his back nearly against the desk, Vieri's eyes widened.

"Don't even—!"

Vieri did not know how to get Federico to listen to him half the time. For the most part, he was obedient, even without the threat of violence, but sometimes, Vieri really had to put in the effort to fight him. Those were the times that Federico did whatever he pleased, usually wearing that damn, infuriating smirk.

Damn, infuriating smirk in place, Federico hooked his hands under Vieri's knees to lift and shove him back onto the desk.

Vieri rolled his eyes. The anger simply drained from him, and he sighed in exasperation. There was a lull in their movements as Federico blinked down at him, taking in his tired expression and looking a bit at lost for what to do. He leaned his hands against the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm tired."

"You've been tired so much lately."

Vieri couldn't help it. His eyes slipped shut. He would have been more than content to fall asleep right there, and he hoped that Federico would take the damn hint already and leave him alone. But of course, he didn't.

"Thirsty?"

No. Go away.

"Isn't that how it works for vampires?"

It was like Federico was prodding him for a reaction and his tone turned playful.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down on me? Vampires are attracted to blood, right? And there's a lot of it down there now."

Vieri snapped his eyes open, surprised at how much energy shot through him at the stupid, suggestive comments. He growled, baring the sharp points of his teeth as heat warmed his face.

"I would sooner bite through it," he snarled.

Federico looked pleased, laughing as he resumed playing through their normal, predictable exchanges. His laughter ceased as his mouth touched Vieri's ear, and he took great joy in the way Vieri tried to suppress a shiver. His hand trailed to Vieri's hip.

"Go ahead and bite if you must, as long as you suck me dry there as well."

Vieri jerked away from Federico's face. "You and your stupid lines! Am I supposed to be turned on by this idiocy!"

"Knowing you, of course not. But this?" Federico's hand slipped between them and cupped him warmly. Vieri tensed, eyes narrowing as Federico smirked at him. "This, very much."

Vieri thought that Federico cried out like a bitch when he had his hair viciously yanked, and the sound was so nice that he made to pull at him again.

He would forever deny that he himself yelled out in similar manner when Federico moved his own hand out of the way to press himself firmly between his legs.

Federico shook off the grip in his hair. "You're going to pull my hair out if you keep that up."

His hair? It was his head that Vieri was trying to pull off!

But he couldn't get out a word to say so as Federico started to rock against him adamantly. Vieri groaned, eyes closing, and when he found his own body moving, he figured his tiredness was to blame. Even though his heels dug into the side of the desk, giving him the leverage to arch into him, it wasn't because he wanted to.

Federico leaned down, spending a good amount of time attending to his neck. His tongue trailed over it, his lips pressed warmly to it, even his teeth gently took his skin and bit down.

Vieri finally grabbed his shoulders. "Enough—" He stopped short, shuddering as he was ground deeply against. "Enough with my neck."

"Not fair." There was a childish tone followed by a tongue laving at his flushed skin. "My throat was all you seemed to care about before."

Vieri could only choke out his words, the assault on his lower half unceasing. "Don't give a damn about your neck."

Federico made a noise of agreement before speeding up his movements rocking hard and fast between his legs.

_Son of a bitch!_

The noises forced from his mouth only seemed to encourage Federico more and he pulled him down further every time he rolled his hips into him.

Federico's voice became ragged, whispered harshly above him. "Aren't you going to bite me?"

Vieri glared at him, gripping his shoulders tighter and hoping his crushing hold hurt. "Don't mock me."

Who invites themselves to be bitten? To be used merely as a source for another's food? Federico wasn't taking this seriously.

Hands settled onto his hipbones, the weight behind them forcing him still and trapping him against the desk. All movement against him stopped.

Vieri tried damn hard not to throw a fit.

"Fuck, _what!"_ His own hands moved to Federico's wrists to try to pry them off, his heels kicking at Federico's legs, but the fucker was strong. He growled up at him, not caring if his fangs showed, not caring if his eyes flashed red; Federico already knew, so who gave a damn at this point? "What do you want _now?"_.

Federico leaned forward, pressing against the confines of Vieri's pants, and enjoying his poorly held-back groan.

"Go ahead. You need it, right?"

_No._ Vieri never needed his blood. There was nothing about Federico that he needed. He would never—there was nothing—

Federico rocked slowly against him, the heat shared with the movement spreading between them. Eyes smashing shut, Vieri let out a strangled, angry groan. His body stretched as his hands pushed against Federico's immovable arms, his back arching as much as his pinned hips would let him.

The warm grinding against him didn't let up, even when Federico spoke, practically purring over him.

"Just take it."

Vieri shook his head, every rebellious bone in his body reacting, even more so when he heard that infuriating laughter.

"You're like a child. So stubborn."

His eyes snapped open, but the yell that built up died when the first thing that greeted his vision was Federico's tempting neck. He barely heard the voice, soft and serious, above him.

"I can't stand to see you struggling to get through the day. I wanted to know why you were so tired, why you didn't seem to care about anything anymore, but I couldn't figure it out."

Vieri glanced up, not having noticed that Federico let him go to hold himself up over him. Federico looked down, grinning.

"I even tried harder to bother you to get you to react. I thought you'd at least get upset over the amount of times I showed up everyday, but you didn't push me away."

"You worked me up on purpose!"

His look of disbelief was met with an amused one. "Yes, Vieri. I work you up. Glad to see that you're finally noticing."

"Not like that!" His struggles renewed. "That's not what I meant!"

Federico squashed his movements as he lowered himself onto him, their upper bodies flush against each other. He wasted no time in claiming his scowling, twisted mouth. Vieri probably could have done something. Thrown him off, sink his teeth through his lips. The only reason he didn't was because he had no energy. That was the _only_ reason.

Federico pulled back, crossing his arms over Vieri's chest and lying so that he could smile right in his face.

"If it's only a little you need every so often, then I want you to have it."

Vieri spat right back at him. "I hate your romanticism."

He hated everything about him. Hated how warm his body was against his own, hated how his head tilted to the side to expose his neck tauntingly, hated the damn genuineness in his voice when he spoke.

"Only because I love you."

Vieri's eyes narrowed further at Federico's neck. "I don't love you."

From the way Federico clutched at his arm and shoulder, mouth pressing fully against his own, it was as if he had said that he loved him back.

Vieri would rather kill himself than admit that it was true. He knew Federico accepted him for who he was, knew how much he was willing to give to him. It should sicken him, but out of all the possible reactions he could've gotten over Federico finding out that he was a vampire, Vieri felt a bit relieved that this was the one he got.

Annoyed, but relieved.

Federico hadn't even questioned him over whether it were him that had drained that one person. He craned his neck up, deepening their kiss because it was actually nice to have someone believe in him like that.

Federico was apparently easy to please. As soon as he responded to the kiss, a strong grip slid him further onto the desk until his knees hit the edge, and Federico eagerly climbed up over him. He shoved the few books off the desk along with a small stack of papers.

Vieri's mouth fell open as he watched the books topple over and everything else flutter in disarray to the floor. His paperwork! He shot a furious expression to Federico.

"You fucker! I've been working on those all day! Just because your lazy, good-for-nothing ass has no concept over what an actual job pertains to doesn't mean it doesn't apply to every single other person who has a brain!" If his hands weren't planted against the desk, he would've punched him! If his legs could get some leverage, he would kick him! "Just because you're fucking up at your job doesn't mean you can screw me over with mine, you damn, stupid—!"

He broke off to slam his forehead into Federico's when he swiftly leaned down, trying to cover his mouth with his own again. Probably to try and distract him from his angry ranting. Vieri glared right in his face.

"If you kiss me, I'm going to rip off your damn mouth with my teeth!"

Federico squinted at him through one eye, his expression pinched with pain. He grinned through it.

"I'm sorry. All I heard was, 'You can screw me.'"

Vieri felt the points of his fangs jab into his bottom lip.

And he loved this bastard? _Loved him?_ How could he—? That stupid—Damn him! Just—

Vieri shot his hands up, fingers hooking like claws into Federico's upper arms to jerk him down. He drove his teeth straight into his neck, biting down with such force that the body above him jolted with a sharp, startled yell.

He loved that yell. He loved the blood filling his mouth, much more than he ever took from Federico before, and it felt so fucking good after how long of not getting any that he wanted more. His fingers moved to the back of Federico's head, threading through his hair to pull him closer, to pull him deeply against him.

He heard a pained groan as he extracted his teeth, his lips pressing gently over the spot—the closest to an apology that he was ever going to give. It was apparently good enough for Federico since he grabbed underneath him, lifting him to furiously rock against.

Vieri scrambled to get the bottom of his feet up over the edge of the desk to push faster into that heat. He gripped him tighter as blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth. Their erratic movements forced the liquid to flow faster, redness dribbling down his own neck, and soaking small patches in his collar and hair.

He didn't give a damn about how needy the noises he made sounded. He didn't give a damn about how he looked, on his back as he willingly let another between his open knees. All he cared about was being able to get his energy back, to feel like himself again.

Intensity building, he could only breathe brokenly against his neck, Federico taking the pace to rock faster, harder, until they were jerking frantically against each other.

Vieri felt Federico tense above him, a sharp snap of his hips wringing from him a muffled groan through clenched teeth. His release was only sweet because he was finally able to fill the emptiness that drained him, not because Federico took the time to draw it out, holding him close as warmth enveloped him.

Breathing deeply, he found himself feeling full and sated—tired, but no longer in a drained, exhausted way.

Federico placed his forehead against Vieri's, grinning that stupid grin that he always had when he was ridiculously happy. Vieri really hoped he wasn't going to say anything sappy. He was still feeling good, and damn it, he didn't want it to be ruined.

Federico's hand cupped his jaw, thumb running over the corner of his mouth. "You are such a mess."

Vieri's eyes widened with anger as he felt the blood sticking to his face. He slammed Federico back with his hands, nearly pitching him off the desk. He could've ripped his mouth off! He had ample opportunities to do so before! So, why didn't he?

And the bastard started to _laugh_ as he furiously rubbed at the blood on his skin. "Shut up! Fuck, I swear I should just kill you so I don't have to deal with your shit anymore!"

"Okay, okay!" Federico pretended to cower in fear, even though he couldn't stop laughing. "You know, you're the only person I know that gets angry when I make them come."

He'd better be the only one, period.

Vieri tried to wipe away the blood with his sleeves, but he still felt the stickiness in hair. Now he was going to have to wash up. Damn it. He knew Federico was more trouble than he was worth.

He couldn't contain his look of annoyance when Federico snuggled close to him, face on his chest. _Snuggled_. What the hell?

"Get off of me."

Hands rested against his arms in a loose sort of hug. "But I like this."

"Don't care."

And he really didn't care for the whine that came out of Federico's mouth. "And I gave you my blood. Now I'm tired, and it's all your fault."

Way more trouble than he was worth.

"Maybe I should have just taken it all. You wouldn't be tired then."

Federico gave a short laugh, placing one hand against the side of Vieri's chest, and running his thumb over it lightly.

"But how could I possibly ravish you that way?"

Was that supposed to be an incentive to _not_ take until there was nothing left?

Vieri felt the pressure of his thumb playing over shirt. If he didn't kick Federico off soon, they were likely to fall asleep just as they were, and fuck that. Last thing he needed was Federico knowing that he liked lying with him.

His tiredness was once again blamed for his lack of movement, and Federico took that as a chance to settle in.

No, Vieri didn't like it one bit! But Federico was so warm and comfortable pressed up against him, that he found himself blinking heavily and drifting off. Then Federico spoke.

"You know what, though?"

Oh, no.

"I still think you'd be able to suck at better places other than my neck."

Vieri decided that if it ever came to that, he was going to keep true to his word, and bite him.


End file.
